Albedo and the Doctor Episode 1: New Adventure
by Albedo - 917
Summary: Albedo and Jeff find themselves in a completely different universe, after a strange event took place, where everyone is a talking pony. As Albedo can not stop revealing more and more of his powers, getting them in the middle of a question war, an old enemy is emerging from the darkness.
1. Strange Meetings

Albedo and the Doctor: Episode 1

Chapter 1, Prologue: Strange Meetings

_**Albedo's Hideout, Outskirts of Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

It was a beautiful and cool night, the sky was full of stars. The Moon was slightly visible due to an array of clouds in the way. The rocky mountainside shone in the light of the stars. Inside one of the mountains stood the hideout of the rebel group lead by Albedo. From one of the rooms came a bright light, the light of a large-screen television on the side of the tall wall. A blue anthropomorphic fox lay on the couch watching said television. Next to the couch in an armchair sat a spiky green haired teenager, with his legs off the side. When the sound of speaking came from the other room closing in on them.

"Come on, it's not like I wanted to drop your chili fries on the ground!" said a blonde teenager wearing a light blue tee "It was an accident!"

As the sound of arguing came closer, the two watching TV could make out who they were.

"So, what is the problem now guys?" asked the green haired teenager.

"Finn here, dropped my fresh and warm chili fries on the ground, that's what!" beckoned Albedo.

"You're always having trouble with eachother, huh?" asked the fox girl laying on the couch.

"I already told you it was an accident! If it makes you feel better, then I'm sorry. I'll get you some fries okay?" asked Finn.

"Fine," said the Albedo the white haired teen as his frown turned into a smile "I'm sorry too."

"Apology accepted."

"So what are you two watching?"

"Nothing exciting. There's nothing in the TV." said Ace.

"Well there are the cables and stuff." said Albedo with a smirk.

The others just gave a sigh, as Ace continued to switch between channels. It truly was a boring night, nothing exciting was happening. And they were running out of food too. It was just unfortunate, that night. When suddenly the TV started giving of static. And by the passing second the static became longer and louder.

"So they came home. Let's hope that hey've found food."

"Yeah I'm starving." responded Ace.

Suddenly by the doorstep appeared a tall pale man in a black suit, his face was empty and white. With him was a slightly younger teen than the others, in a white hoodie, black dress pants, fuzzy black hair, and a smile carved onto his face. As Slenderman and Jeff the killer came closer, the sight of four full bags in each of their hands could be made out.

"So how did the scavenger hunt go? Found anything good?" asked Albedo with a grin.

"As you can tell, we ARE stacked!" replied Jeff with a wanted smile, making his face smile wider.

"How were things home Albedo, my friend?" asked the deep and raspy voice of Slenderman.

"Nothing exciting, same boring stuff. Hey, at least you had fun!"

They carefully placed the bags on the table, and examined everything in it with caution. There were a lot of food, enough to feed a starving lion pack for a week. Some films, and video games, and weapon upgrades. And of course clothing. It was certain that, there's no going back to the normal life Albedo was used to, not until the Plumbers are defeated, the corrupt Plumbers at that. This was all like a nightmare, nothing seemed to work as it did back then. It was weird enough that Albedo switched sides, but there being corrupt Plumbers was just the tip of the iceburg.

"You onto something?" asked the distant voice of Ace, which Albedo could only make out. It was like a voice from inside of his head. And then he heard it: "_Come now, Great Entity. Thy help is needed in another realm, for not only lives are in danger, but the entire reality at that._". He suddenly shook his head, and turned to his friend. "Hey, you okay?"

"Did you hear that too?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice, the raspy feminin voice?"

"I heard nothing. Maybe you just need a little sleep. After all you've been up for the past couple of weeks, you could use it."

"Yeah," chuckled Albedo "Maybe you're right."

Albedo left the living room, and continued his way towards the corridor of the sleeping quarters. He was thinking of the sudden voice he just heard. He did not see that Jeff was following him, sneaking at the end of the corridor. 'What was that about? I know I haven't slept in a while, but hearing voices in my head..? Maybe Ace is right. I do need some sleep...'. Suddenly a raspy, young male voice from behind him reached his ears.

"You..." chuckled the voice "You **heard..**"chuckled the voice again "**You heard that too?**"

"Jeff, you scared me!" said Albedo as he let out a sigh. Then he noticed Jeff leaning at the side of the wall like a drunk after six bottles of alcohol. "Wait, you're **Jeff**."

"**Why yes I am..**" **Jeff **started laughing "**Lil' old Jeffery went to sleep..."** **Jeff **snickered.

"Well than **Jeff**, you say you heard that voice too?" asked a surprised Albedo whilst opening the lock on his door.

"**That distant voice, it s-s-sounded like it needed m-my help"** snickered **Jeff** a bit louder.

"_Our_ help." Albedo said with a smirk. "If you heard that too, then we need to do something about that. By te way, do you think your other self heard it too?"

"**Well thanks to you, we a-are the s-same p-person..." **laughed **Jeff the killer**'s deep voice. "**So I would guess s-so..."** **Jeff**'s insane personality couldn't stop him from breaking out into a laugh.

The laugh was heard by the others in the living room, as they finished their talk. Krystal the anthropomorphic fox girl was heading their way. Once she reached the corridor, she saw the drunk-like **Jeff** and Albedo by the door. She was quite surprised by Jeff's behaviour, as she never knew that Albedo saved him from complete insanity, by giving him his old self back as an another personality, giving him multiple personality disorder. "What is going on here guys?"

"**Who's s-she?" **asked **Jeff** with an interest in his voice.

"What do you mean? It's me Krystal."

"**Never s-saw you..."** chuckled **Jeff** "**B-but you seem nice..."**

"Krystal, that is not Jeff you're speaking to." Albedo broke the awkward conversation with a serious look on his face.

"W-what do you mean?" asked a now terrified Krystal. She wasn't keen of Jeff from the first time she's seen him. And after getting to know each other, she only learned that Albedo 'saved him' not mentioning from what exactly. This behaviour and deep voice frightened the fox, as her heart skipped a beat.

"**H-he's right, I'm not J-Jeffery..." Jeff** looked down on the ground letting out a sigh. "**B-but I never said that I wasn't!"** laughed **Jeff** as hard as he could.

The fox didn't understand the joke, or if it even was a joke. She was chilled to her bones, by the sight before her. As she began to think about what actually _is_ with Jeff, he suddenly turned his head slightly showing his sadistically smiling face and bloodshot eyes looking straight at Krystal, as he gave a small chuckle. Krystal felt a chill breeze run through her spine, as she took a step backwards.

"**What's w-wrong Krystal?" **asked **Jeff** with a slight curiosity in his words "**D-did I scare you?"**

Krystal tried to show as much courage as she could manage to gather, to try not to be intimidated by **Jeff**. She immediately took the prior step back, and instead made a step forward. Albedo was looking at her, with a caring and worried look in his eyes. He managed to open the door to his room. Jeff then suddenly took a larger kitchen knife out of one of his pockets, and licked the tip of it. Suddenly Krystal felt two hands on her shoulders. As she looked up she saw the emotionless face of Slenderman. "Go now child, me and Albedo will handle _**him.**_". Krystal nodded and anxiously left the room. "**Jeff**, child we don't need to do this."

"**Do what? I wasn't try**ing anything... What happened? How did I end up in the sleeping quarters?" asked Jeff hastily. Albedo looked at him with a worried expression. He then turned around to see Slenderman standing in the doorway. "I-I didn't hurt anyone did I?!" Albedo shook his head in response and Jeff let out a sigh. "Seriously what happened?"

"**Jeff** took over your body, saying you went to sleep." responded Albedo.

"I remeber drifting to sleep a couple minutes ago."

"Maybe then, **he** saw this as an oppurtinity, to get some movement." realised Slenderman.

"**I told you I wasn't trying anything!" **laughed **Jeff, **before giving control back to his other self.

"Anyway, **he** said **he** heard a voice, did you hear that too?" asked Albedo as his eyes sparked up.

"_Come now, Dark Entity. Thy help is needed in another realm, for not only lives are in danger, but the entire reality at that._". repeated Jeff word by word.

"Interesting, mine said 'Great Entity'."

"Now, now what are you two talking about?" asked a curious Slenderman.

"Prior to what happened now, back in the living room, I heard a voice, that's why I was off... And it looks like Jeff here heard it too."

"Sure seems like it..."

"Wait a minute, I said that out loud!" said Albedo, glancing questioningly at Slenderman.

"I was in the kitchen okay?" sighed Slenderman, "I'll leave you two at it then." with a smile-like face movement, he left the corridor.

"Well than, come in, come in!" said Albedo as he pushed Jeff inside his room.

"What is it?!" asked Jeff now annoyed.

"I just wanted to tal-" Albedo could not finish his sentence as a rift oppened at the side of the wall, which started to suck them in. "Oh blasted things! I thought we got rid of ya!" the rift was succesful as only half of Albedo was in the room, fortunately Jeff was holding on tight, with one hand on Albedo and the other one on the bed. But eventually his grip gave in, but in the nick of time Albedo with a snap of his fingers managed to make a letter, for the others of what happened, as the rift finally closed.

_**Ponyville Center, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

On the other side, the two landed in an alley, between two houses. Everything seemed normal. Too normal for Albedo's taste. "Something's off with this place...". He was rubbing his temple, as he said that sentence. As he finally heard Jeff waking up behind him, he didn't bother to look, he was just looking out to see anything 'abnormal'.

"I think I know what you mean." said Jeff as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" asked the confused teen as he turned around. As he did his jaw dropped. The being behind him was indeed Jeff, but he looked very different. He stood on four instead of two legs, his face was elongated, his 'hair' was hanging off one side, still being as ruffled as ever, and he had a tail, a long black one as ruffled as his 'hair'. He was wearing his white hoodie, and his facial structure stayed the same, with the smile carved into it, and the burnt eyelids, and his coat was as white as snow. It was now sure that he was an equine. On his flank there was a tattoo like marking consisting of a bloodied kitchen knife drawing the letter 'Z' three times, each time getting smaller. "Woah, you look weird."

"Could say the same about you too, just look at yourself."

Albedo himself was a pegasus type stallion, but instead of normal wings he had bat like wings, but his ears were normal, so one could not say that he was a bat pony. His coat was a lighter shade of grey, his mane remaining white as his hair. Surprisingly it was very well kept, his tail was about the same. He was wearing his jacked with the mirrored image of the number '10' on it. His eyes were red. His flank had a same tattoo like marking consisting of the image of his scythe. "I'm a pony... I'm a pony..! I'm a pony!" This scneario repeated over two times during which Jeff was growing more and more annoyed. "...I'm a pony!"

"I know." shot back Jeff.

"I'm a pony." responded Albedo.

"I KNOW."

"I'm a pony..."

"**I KNOW SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY, GOD DAMN IT!"** responded in a very annoyed tone Jeff's insane personality.

"Okay, I guess I was going overboard there..."

"For once I actually agree with my other self."

"Well stay here I'm gonna take a peek around, to make sure we're not the only ones here in an equines form." Albedo quickly moved his head outwards from the small alley, as he did he saw a green unicorn with a light green mane, her tattoo consisting of a lyre, with a cream earth pony with a mane of purple ang magentaish pink, and a tattoo consisting of tree candies. "Okay, we're in a world full of anthropomorphic equines... F-ing great!"

"At least we're not the odd ones out."

"I would think twice about that my dear friend."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I for one am a pegasus with bat wings, which from my knowlege of Earth's folklore is not a common thing, and you my friend look like a sadistic psychopath."

"Well it was **his** fault, that I'm not normal!" Jeff than looked at the ground as a visible teardrop fell from his face.

"Look I didn't want to bring back memories. Let's just try to act normal."

"Well it's not normal to hide in alleyways, silly!" said an unfamiliar feminine voice from behind them, causing both of them to jump in horror.

"Don't sneak up on people like that! You scared the ever living crap out of me!" shouted Albedo trying to catch his breath.

"Look, my friend here is easily scared by sudden voices," said Jeff looking at Albedo "So please if you can don-" Jeff could not finish his sentence as the mare gasped in what looked like horror, and ran away. "Did I say something wrong?" asked a now confused Jeff as he looked after the pink mare with a tattoo of three balloons.

"I don't think so... That gal was weird. Aaanywaay, let's look around town, maybe we'll find something interesting."

"Well I surely noticed, that everyone in this village has a tattoo on his or her flank."

Suddenly a note appeared out of nowhere, as Albedo wrote something down on it, holding the pen in his hooves, than quickly placed it in his pocket. "Noted." The white maned pegasus stallion took a step out of the darkness of the alley and started to trot around.

"Hey wait up!" said Jeff as he ran after the pegasus. Who suddenly came to a stop, causing Jeff to run into him.

"Hey Jeff, look at this." said Albedo with a smirk. He than quickly vanished into thin air. "Can you hear me?" Jeff nodded "Good, now try to look at this."

A unicorn mare with a lavender coat and purple mane and a tattoo that consisted of a purple star surrounded by five smaller white stars stood near a café. In front of her was floating a book surrounded in purple aura, which turned out to be nothing more than a to-do list. "Buy a feather, and some ink," read the mare out loud "Check."

Suddenly she heard a voice from close-by. "Hey Twilight! Whatcha doin'?" The voice was masculine and Twilight could not recognize it. It wasn't the voice of the stallion with the chestnut coat and brown mane he knew, it was just... different.

"Who and where are you?! And how do you know my name?!" asked Twilight in shock.

"I'm behind you."

Twilight turned around only to not find anyone there. She was getting worried.

"Okay I lied I'm above ya."

Twilight looked up to the sky, but nothing was there, but it felt like something _was_ indeed there. Suddenly out of thin air appeared a gray coated pegasus with bat wings. Twilight fell to her rump in surprise. "How did you do that?! You're _not_ a unicorn!"

"Oh dear, I'm _far more greater_ then a unicorn." said the stallion with a smirk. "Although I'm not sure if my grammar is correct at the moment..."

"You didn't answer her question yet, you know?" said another unfamilliar masculine voice. Twilight looked to see where was the voice coming from, only to find a white coated stallion with a terrifying smile carved onto his face, with bloodshot eyes.

"Oh right, but first here let me help you." said the gray coated stallion as he took the hoof of the lavender unicorn and helped her stand up. "I'm Albedo, and this is Jeff. Oh and, what is your name?"

"You just said my name! Why are you asking?!"

"Oh is that right?" said Albedo with a chuckle as a grin was etched onto his face "I was just guessing!" Albedo chuckled again.

"Really?" asked Jeff in a surprised tone. "Well that is one thing I did not know about you." chuckled the stallion.

"Well it's Twilight Sparkle to be exact. Who are you two? I have not seen you around before."

"Umm, we're..." said Jeff with a dumbstruck look on his face "...New?"

"Was that a question?" asked Twilight with a raised eyebrow.

"Totally not!" replied Albedo "Well, see ya around I guess." Albedo than placed his right foreleg onto Jeff's shoulder and they vanished.

"That was... weird." said Twilight in confusion.

"What was your big plan?!" asked Jeff with slight anger in his voice "You can't just show her your powers! We can't tell them that we're from another dimension, we'd look like complete idiots."

"You do have a point."

"So what do we do now?"

"Before any more accidents happen, we need to learn about this place's history, in the only logical place!"

"And that is?"

"The library of course!" Albedo than turned them both back to being visible, and they started their trek towards the library. Albedo asked a couple of townspeople around to the whereabouts of said building, only to find out that it's in the middle of the village called as Ponyville.

_**Front of the Ponyville Library, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

"Here we are! Let's find some important information." said Albedo as he simply opened the door inwards, with his eyes closed chuckling. As he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find not one but seven mares and a young purple and green dragon. "Awkward." said Albedo as he rubbed his temple. There was the mare known as Twilight Sparkle, an earth pony mare with an orange coat, blonde mane, green eyes and a tattoo consisting of three apples; a pegasus mare with a gray coat, blonde mane, yellow eyes, a tattoo of six bubbles; a unicorn mare with a white coat, purple mane, blue eyes and a tattoo consisting of three diamonds; a pegasus mare with cyan coat, rainbow mane, purple eyes, and a tattoo consisting of a cloud with a rainbow lightning; another pegasus mare with yellow coat, pink mane, cyan eyes , and a tatto consisting of three pink butterflies; and the last one was a unicorn mare with a light blue coat, blue and white mane, and sapphire eyes, with an hourglass tattoo.

"Hey, you're the one I met near Sugarcube Corner!" realised Twilight.

"Wait you know this guy?!" asked the rainbow maned pegasus in a surprised tone

"Yeah, I _'met'_ him on the street."

The rainbow maned pegasus quickly dashed in front of Albedo. "So explain to us what you are doing here!"

"I thought this was the library, I came here to check up on history." said Albedo with a smirk.

"It is the library..." replied Twilight.

"...But somehow _I_ don't believe you!" finished Twilight's sentence the cyan pegasus.

"I wonder why? Am I that weird?" asked a confused Albedo.

"Well you're a pegasus pony with bat wings." replied the gray coated pegasus.

Albedo looked down at his sides remembering his wings being _slightly_ different from average. Than looked at the three pegasi in the room. "Well, I certainly am weird." said Albedo a bit quieter then before.

"Wait a minute, where's your friend?" asked Twilight.

"Friend?! You did not mention that, bat-head!" replied in a schocked tone the cyan pegasus with the rainbow mane.

"Come in, _Jeff_ it's not like you can hide anymore." said Albedo sarcastically.

The light blue coated unicorn felt a chill run through her spine as he heard that name: _Jeff_. Her fears came true, the pony looked the same as the human she met before. Same sadistic smile carved onto his face, same burnt eyelids, same fuzzy _mane_. But as she heard his voice, the fear turned into confusion. His voice was much more calm, and sane then the one she knew. It was actually nice.

"Comin', comin' why the hurry?" asked Jeff, though as he entered the room, everyones eyes widened, at the sight of him. "What is it?"

"I think they are looking at your face Jeff." said Albedo with a warm smile "Explain yourself please."

"Oh, about that" Jeff's face turned as serious as it could "I'm _not_ going to kill anyone! I promise!" His face than turned into a psychotic state, and added "**But I d-don't..." **Jeff laughed.

The light blue unicorn's fears have returned hearing the voice she knew. But something was off, how can he change from sounding like a complete madman to a wonderful and nice pony. There had to be something behind that.

"About that. **Jeff **please go away for now, we'll talk later. Give control back to Jeffery."

"**Fine..."** chuckled the insane voice of **Jeff,** and the soothing voice returned "Okay, I think my promise isn't too promising."

"You could say that." replied Albedo "By the way could we get an introduction? This 'knowing only two people around me' is getting boring."

"You first!" insisted the cyan pegasus mare.

"If you insist. My name is Albedo, and I think you know Jeff already." replied Albedo with a grin.

"I'm Rainbow Dash!" replied the still frowning cyan pegasus.

"I-I'm Fluttershy" replied in an almost unaudible voice the yellov coated pegasus with pink mane.

"My name is Rarity" replied the white coated unicorn

"Ah'm Applejack! Nice ta meet ya!" replied the orange coated earth pony.

"I am Derpy Hooves" claimed the gray pegasus.

"And I am Colgate" said the light blue coated unicorn with a frown.

Suddenly a voice was heard from somewhere. Actually it was two voices, a masculine and a feminine. To Albedo it sounded like it came from the basement, so he quickly took a step into the library, Jeff following, closing the doors behind them. The owners of the voices arrived at the doorstep towards the basement. One of them was a chestnut stallion, with a brown mane wearing a brown suit, a light-blue undershirt, and a blue tie. And the other one was a... Albedo could not believe his eyes, as he looked towards the door-step to see a female earthling standing there, a human to be exact. "What's all this fuss about up here?" asked the chestnut stallion with a confused look.

"I did not know humans are present in this world." said Albedo out of the blue.

"How do you know about humans?!" asked a surprised and angry Rainbow Dash.

"My question is the same." asked the stallion by the other door-step.

"Things you should not know." said Albedo with a smirk as he teleported away from Rainbow's grip, and in the front of the chestnut stallion. "But will ask anyway."

"How did you do that?! You are not a unicorn." said a shocked Colgate.

"As I told dear Twilight over there before, I'm _far greater_ then a unicorn." exclaimed Albedo as he transformed himself into a lion. "As you can tell." he than switched form and turned into a manticore, before reverting back to his pony self. The others in the room did not know what to say, all of them were surprised except the chestnut stallion and Jeff. "And the answer to your question is: you'll know soon enough." finished Albedo as he teleported back to his place next to Jeff and Rainbow, looking at the stallion and the human, on the other side of the room.


	2. A Sad Smile

Chapter 2: A Sad Smile

_**Inside the Ponyville Library, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

The awkward silence, continued for a few minutes after Albedo finished his sentence. Everyone in the room was staring daggers at the two new arrivals, which did not surprise them one bit. Albedo felt like saying something, but held it back, Jeff was still shaken by the appearance of his insane personality, which did not help in a situation like this. Suddenly Rainbow Dash broke the silence in annoyance "Ahh, the silence is killing me! Somepony say a word, any word!"

"'Kay, than I'm going to ask, who are those two?" asked Albedo pointing at the stallion and the human.

"It's none of your concern!" snapped Rainbow.

"It _is_ now." said Albedo with a smile, and Rainbow's words changed at the exact moment.

"As I said I will gladly introduce them to.. Wait a minute! What did you do to me?!"

"Just changed your mind," replied Albedo with a grin, "Nothing special."

"Let's get back to our question, or more like Albedo's question, shall we?" said Jeff.

"Oh I don't need that anymore Jeff." replied Albedo as he looked at the stallion "He is the Doctor, a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, has a blue box, which is a space ship and time machine, called the TARDIS, which he used and will use to save the life of countless beings, he's his eleventh incarnation and is 906 years old. Hates pears, loves bananas, and had countless companions, who all got a tragic end to their story, just for the timeline to be intact."

Everyone's jaw in the room dropped, but Albedo continued as he turned to the human. "And you miss, are Donna Temple-Noble, who prefers to be called Donna Noble, who was once a companion of the Doctor, but since she gained Time Lord knowledge, she needed to have her memories with the Doctor erased otherwise her mind would burn. You joined this equine bunch in an earthling holiday called Christmas, where during a blizzard Twilight helped you remember everything without your mind burning. See? Every basic info. I just had to look at them."

The others in the room were even more surprised by Albedo's knowledge, though not as much as the Doctor. He was literally jumping in excitement, if he had wings he'd probably be flying around in circles. Then the Doctor gave a word to his thoughts:

"Well you certainly have a character." chuckled the chestnut stallion in the suit.

"That I do, my friend! Oh and a lot more."

The two stallions shared a short and quiet laugh together, only to be stoped by an annoyed Rainbow. The two were put next to each other as Rainbow leaned over them glancing at them with an undescribably scary emotion. "Is she always like that?" whispered Albedo to the Doctor.

"Only to strangers." whispered the stallion back "Please tell me you have an escape plan, Mr.-?"

"Albedo." he than looked over to the Doctor and whispered "On three, grab my shouldar okay?"

The Doctor nodded, as Albedo started to count down. Rainbow wanted to literally shake the answers out of Albedo, "One" came the first quiet number, as the two stallions started to back up. "Two", came the second number, as they were getting closer and closer to the wall. "Three" as the last number escaped Albedo's mouth, the Doctor held onto his shoulder and they quickly vanished, they then appeared near Jeff, Albedo got a hold of him and he vanished too.

"Oh come on! I was so close!" sighed Rainbow.

"I don't think that is how you're supposed to be getting answers, Rainbow Dash." replied Twilight, in a speculative voice.

_**Front of the Town's Hall, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

"Okay where are we now?" asked Albedo rubbing his temple. "It's not anywhere near the library, that's for sure."

"I would guess we're, at the Town Hall," responded the Doctor turning around seeing said building "My guess is correct."

"Anyplace is better without a crazy Rainbow Dash."

"Well let's try to remain silent, and go inside for the time being." suggested Jeff.

They made their way up the stairs and towards the door. But as they opened the door they were surprised to find the inside in complete darkness, in daytime which was odd. Than suddenly a familiar feminine, and sort of hyperactive voice rang out from in front of them. "SUUUUURPRIIIIISEEEEE!" all three of them fell to their rumps in surprise as the lights were turned on.

"Oh my gosh! You totally look like my friend the Doctor! I just can't point out the difference! And for you two, sorry for running away before! I wanted to make a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party! Because I've never seen you before here, so you two were totally new! And-"

"Pinkie Pie!" replied the Doctor trying to stop the pink mare from talking.

"And-"

"Pinkie! It _is_ me! I am the Doctor."

"Ooh, that makes a lot of sense now!" smiled Pinkie Pie, as wide as she could, though still not as wide as Jeff's smile.

Jeff tilted his head to the side as his smile grew wider, as Albedo looked at him, he knew _who_ was making him do so. He tried to warn Pinkie, the Doctor and the others, "Everyone, GET AWAY from Jeff!" everyone looked at him with odd expressions, "NOW! NO questions!" but it was too late.

"**I sooooooo love your smile, dear Pinkie! I hope I can make you s-smile w-wider!" **laughed **Jeff** as he launched himself towards Pinkie with the knife in his hand. Pinkie's happy smile soon turned into fear, and confusion. Jeff was now on top of her, the knife only inches away from her chest, when suddenly some confetti and streamers shot **Jeff** off of Pinkie, and straight into a wall, his knife cutting his left foreleg, leaving blood on the knife.

"You're _not_ fun, pal!" snapped Pinkie angrily, with her party cannon in front of her.

The voice of the sane Jeff, came back from the wall, leaving Pinkie, and now the Doctor even more confused. "W-what happened? What hit me?" Albedo hurried to his help than suddenly stopped, as he saw Jeff eyeing the bloodied knife. "D-did I... Did _**he**_hurt somebody?" asked Jeff as quietly as possible, and started tearing up. "ANSWER ME! Did I hurt someone?!" asked Jeff now crying. Pinkie Pie and the others in the room, a small group of ponies, were somehow a little bit touched, but more confused and scared. The Doctor however was interested.

"Only yourself." replied Albedo sadly, pointing at his left foreleg. Jeff let out a sigh of releif.

Pinkie with a caring expression stepped towards Jeff, wanting to comfort him, to calm him down. Albedo held out his left foreleg trying to hold back Pinkie, but she went passed it, now being even closer to Jeff. The white coated stallion looked up towards the smiling mare, but quickly looked down, not wanting another 'accident'. "Get away." Pinkie had an urge of sadness rush through her, but took one step closer. "Get away! I don't want _**him**_ hurting you! J-just leave me be, all of you!" Jeff than quickly stood up and ran out the main door. Pinkie just held her right foreleg in the air for a couple of seconds, than released it. Than from a not-so-far distance away came an insane laughter.

"_**He's**_ out. We are in quite a trouble." exclaimed Albedo with a serious tone.

"D-did I make him d-do that?" asked a scared Pinkie turning towards Albedo.

"No... No. I guess it was just you smiling, or maybe hearing an enthusiastic voice in a long time... I don't know. But what I do know is that we're in trouble, because a psychopath is on the loose." Everyone in the room gulped at the response. "Okay everyone, DON'T move out of this building, unless told so. That is only if your life is valuable to you."

"What is with him, that stallion?" asked the Doctor.

"I'll tell you two everything about it, just come closer." beckoned Albedo with the wave of his hooves, the two sat at each side of the gray coated pegasus. "He," Albedo sighed "He wasn't allways like this. It was all due to an accident in his life, as he told me. His family moved into a new town, because his father got a promotion. He had a younger brother named Liu. On the first day in the new town, he and his brother were waiting for the school bus, it wasn't that exciting to say the least." Albedo sighed, and breathed in. "And then suddenly the three well known bullies in town arrived near the bus stop, and started picking on them. Their names were Randy, the 'leader', Troy a fatter kid, and Keith, as Jeff put it 'a super skinny guy'. Liu wanted to defend himself and Jeff, but the guys pulled out knives, and took Liu's wallet. As Jeff told me he felt a weird sensation, and started fighting back, much to Liu's surprise. He managed to stab one of them, as I remember. Jeff and Liu, in the end, ran away because the bus came. The other day, police came to their house, describing the events to Jeff's mother. As Jeff did not respond to her mother's worrying, she realised that it was true. The police almost took him away when Liu rushed down the stairs, with cut arms, telling the cops that he did it. They eventually deemed Liu for a year in juvy, or reformatory, however you feel like saying it. The very next day was the day of the party they were invited to when their neighbour greeted them. The party day was the real disaster. When the day came, Jeff dressed up casually only for his mother to tell him to be a bit more formal. He went up to his room, but told his parents that he didn't have any 'fancy suits'. His father told him, to put on something because otherwise they're going to be late. He put on a white hoodie, and black dress-pants. I'm going to skip to the party, because the rest is a little bit long. The kids invited him to play with them, but he refused at first, but you know how the kids are. They actually got him to play, which to his surprise he enjoyed very much... But then he heard the same skateboard sounds from outside. They jumped over the fence, Randy pushed Jeff to the ground urging him to fight back. The parents wanted to help but the two other bullies pulled out guns, stating if anyone'll try to help, guts will fly. Jeff changed his situation, with Randy being on the ground. Troy got angry and threw Jeff inside the house, Randy went after him. As Jeff got up Randy smashed him with a bottle of alcohol. Jeff, being angered by Randy, got up and punched him on the ground. He punched him in the chest, causing Randy to not be able to breathe for a couple of seconds, but inside Jeff something snapped. That's how he lost his nice self and became the psychotic murderer, he continued to punch Randy until he let out his last breath. I don't remember too much Troy's fate, but Keith's I remember. Jeff, being shot at, ran up stairs hiding in the bathroom, with the towel rack in his hand as a weapon. Keith found him but Jeff punched him with the rack, angering him, he punched him towards the wall, which caused the bleach on the shelf to fall on both of them, burning their skin, causing Keith to fall on the ground. Strangely enough he was smiling. Jeff asked what most people would, 'What's so funny?!'. Keith explained, that it is only that he is covered in alcohol, whilst he pulled out a lighter, setting him on fire. Jeff ran down the stairs, as the shocked parents tried to put him out, he blacked out. Awakening in the hospital a couple days later, being covered in bandages. His family was there, because it was the day of the removal of the bandages." Albedo breathed for a couple of seconds, "And that was the final step for insanity. The doctors removed the bandages, and Jeff's family gasped at the sight. His face was white due to being bleached, and it had a leathery feel, his brown hair turned black, and his eyes lost their color. He immediately went into the bathroom to look at himself, he covered his face, and did not look at it for a couple of minutes during which Liu went next to him, trying to confort him saying 'It's not that bad', to which Jeff replied, and I quote him: 'Not that bad? It's perfect!', after which he started laughing uncontrollably. His mother was scared and asked the doctor if he was alright in the head, to which he replied that this must be the side effect of the painkillers. They went home with his family worried. Later on at night time Jeff's story ends with the following: his mother heared crying from the bathroom and went to look at the source, only to find Jeff in front of the mirror, with his eyelids missing, and a horrendous smile carved onto his face. His mother asked in shock, what happened to his face, to which he replied, that he couldn't keep smiling because it hurt after a while, so now he can smile forever, and he couldn't see his 'beautiful' face because his eyes got tired, so noe he can always look at his face. His mother started to back away, to which Jeff asked 'What's wrong mommy? Aren't I beautiful?'. His mother tried to warn his father about what happened, and they needed to _deal_ with him, but Jeff found this out, and said 'Mommy you lied to me.' before killing his parents. His brother was awoken by the noise, but Jeff was already in the room, Liu fought back but Jeff inserted the knife in his chest saying 'Shhh, just go to sleep.'" finished Albedo breathing heavily.

The two ponies next to him shivered at the sad story of the pony, but what happened sadly could not be changed, so Jeff had to live with his past. The always happy Pinkie Pie was now unrecognizable, she was sad, and broken-down, even the Doctor who knew Pinkie oh so very well was surprised by this. The Doctor, had heard and experienced many sad stories in his long life, but this had to be on the top, and all this happened to a thirteen year old boy, just because of bullying.

"Two years of pain, and misery in his subconscious, whilst his consciousness was a cold-blooded psychopath. Jeff has been through a lot." replied Albedo sighing deeply.

"His insane self is out there, and everyone is a potential victim. Things sure took an interesting approach today." said a strangely excited Doctor.

"What are we going to do?" said a scared Pinkie Pie.

"We sadly don't have time to think, lives are on the line here. But please whatever you two do DON'T tell anyone about what's going on. I promised the broken, sane self of Jeff that I would keep him safe, and I am already failing at my promise. I don't want anyone to hurt him even more, then how he is now." Albedo transformed into a cheetah, and ran passed the front doors, his distant voice said "Meet me at that café, I have a sort of workable plan!"

"Well than Pinkie Pie, let's get to action!" said an over excited Doctor.

_**Sugarcube Corner, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

The cheetah-turned-pony suddenly sat down half the way to Sugarcube Corner, gliding on the street, stopping exactly in front of said bakery. The cheetah suddenly turned back into a pony, and stood up, "Okay, remind myself to not do that again." he quickly looked around his surroundings, in search for the white coated stallion, with no luck. "I might need to rethink my last sentence, that I said to the Doc." he stooped his head and gave a small sigh.

Suddenly a familiar voice rang out behind him, but it wasn't the voice he hoped to hear. It was feminine and cocky. He knew very well, who was the owner, and he did not want to meet her. He quickly clapped his forehooves together, and vanished from sight, but remaining at the same place where he stood a second ago.

"I swear, I saw him here a second ago! Where the hay did he go?!" snapped the voice.

'It's best to move away from here, before I do anything stupid.' Albedo said to himself, as he started to move along the wall, unseen. He suddenly caught glance of the chestnut stallion and the pink mare approaching them. 'You have to show up now?!' snapped Albedo inside his head. He quickly teleported in front of them, forgetting that he was invisible, and said "Come on, I told you not to tell the others! I even asked you nicely." The two earth ponies jumped in surprise, but Pinkie responded immediately.

"We did not tell them."

"If you did not than who or what did?"

The cyan coated mare, quickly turned towards the two earth ponies and asked hastily "Who are you two talking to?! And where have you been?!" The two ponies quickly gulped, but remained concentrated. They knew that they coud not act any longer, somepony had to take a step, and say something.

"Fine, it was me a'ight?" replied the voice of Albedo as his body turned visible "They were talking to me."

"There you are! I still don't know how you did that, but I'm going to get answers!" the mare quickly stopped "Soon... Anyways what are you three hiding from the rest of us?"

"Information classified, question dismissed." replied Albedo in a robotic voice.

"Don't you go robot on me!" snapped Rainbow.

"Fine. Jeff is loose."

"What do ya mean loose?!"

"His other personality, the psychopath. The story is for another time though."

"Like we haven't had enough trouble, now there's a psychopath on the loose! Great! Just great!" sighed Rainbow Dash "First you two leave the library, and after a couple of minutes, a meteor lands a couple feet away from it, starting a shower of them. Than the others disappear into, a rift like thingy, and now we have to look out for a psychopath too. Things are going great today."

"Mete-?" Albedo could not finish his sentence, as a meteor fell on top of him, crushing him in the process.

Everyone was horrified at the sight, and gave a gasp to their shock. Even Rainbow felt a little guilt, for the stallion she just met, being crushed so cruelly. When suddenly a groan was heard under the rock fallen from the sky.

"That freakin' hurt. That's going to sting in the morning." said the undamaged voice of Albedo as the meteor suddenly disintegrated into nothing but small piles of dust. Albedo quickly stood up like nothing happened. Everyones jaw dropped but Albedo with a blink of his eye moved them back to their places. "Talk about this later okay?" everyone gave a nervous nod towards the gray stallion. "Meteors huh? Well we certainly have a bigger problem than-" Albedo could not finish once again as a maniacal laugh was heard from behind a tree.

"**I-I di-did n-not do that." **the insane voice of **Jeff** laughed again, as he appeared from behind the tree with a bloodied knife in his mouth. "**I just wanted to make p-people h-happy, and help them to slee-sleep." **chuckled** Jeff**.

"Of course you did not do that. You alone are not capable of doing such things." Albedo said as he turned to the others giving them a blink "You aren't capable because of two small reasons. The first one being you can't summon a meteor-storm, and the other is that you wouldn't want to _hurt_ anybody would you?" **Jeff'**s ongoing laughter suddenly stopped as he tilted his head and looked at Albedo. He than gave a shaking sigh and shook his head in agreement. "Listen, you want to _help_ peo... I mean ponies right? Let's say we work together, and after the harm is done you can go and help other ponies too okay?" Everyone behind Albedo gasped in shock of what he just said. "After all, you nice creature, wouldn't want anyone to _suffer_ would ya?" Albedo gave a heartwarming smile as he finished.

A small tear drop flowed through **Jeff**'s face and fell to the ground. He started shaking and let the knife drop from his mouth, as more tears started making their way down his white face. He fell onto his rump, and held his hands closely to his face. He was crying, broken by what Albedo just said to him. His insane personality remebered everything he did to his family, regretting every bit of it. But what's done could not be changed, all there was left for **Jeff** were his true and only friend, who accepted him, being Albedo, and his other self. He was sad even thinking about what pain he caused to his other self, without realising it. Then he suddenly stood up, wiped all tears from his face and turned to everyone, with his psychotic face, "**Jeffery may n-not be h-here. B-but I'm going to redeem myself." **his insane attitude could not stop him from chuckling "**I can h-help you f-find your **_**friends.**_**" **He picked up his knife and stored it in his pocket, taking steps towards Albedo and the others. Everyone was nervous, except for Albedo, he remained calm and fatherly. **Jeff** approached him, each step, to the others was a nerve-racking feeling. As **Jeff** took his last step he held out his forelegs, and hugged Albedo with his eyes tearing up once again, Albedo was caught off guard by said action, but after all returned it happily. "**T-thank you, f-for everything."**

"No problem, pal! If it wasn't for somebody else, this might've never happened though. The one who _changed_ me as well." Albedo quickly shook the taught of his past out of his head, and turned to the others. "So it's us five than."

"Technically it's six, silly!" replied a giggling Pinkie Pie. **Jeff** was probably for the first time, smiling intentionally. He could feel his other self's happiness.

"But we still don't know what to do. And the meteors won't stop coming." sighed Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly, what appeared to be a tornado made from the leaves and dust appeared on the other side of town, picking up everything in it's way and tossing it a few meters away from it's previous position. Everypony looked at eachother, and the Doctor broke the silence, "I guess we'll head that way then!" he let out a quick chuckle, and started happily trotting towards the tornado.

"He's a weird one isn't he?" said Albedo chuckling.

"Compared to you, he is completely normal." replied Rainbow with a smirk.

"**She's right y-you know?"** replied **Jeff** teasingly.

"You do have a point." Albedo admitted his defeat.

"Aah, don't worry, you'l get to know him, and the TARDIS, and our adventures, and and-" Pinkie Pie grasped for air.

"I think I get it Pinkie, you can stop now and have a breather."

Pinkie nodded, and started to jump around following the Doctor.

"I'm guessing that's how she relaxes."

"You have not seen anything yet." replied Rainbow with a smile.

"You'll have a lot of explaining to do, after we're done with this."

"You first! You have _waay_ more to say than I do."

"I guess you're right. Well than, let's get moving, shall we?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, as Albedo took the air, flapping his bat-like wings, **Jeff** following close behind them, actually feeling happy. Whatever the strange forces might be, Albedo knew that he will succeed, no _they_ will succeed, because his friends are always the 'not to give up, and be strong' types, so there is no way to start loosing now. After what happened a couple minutes ago, Albedo felt more confident then ever, and happily made a loop-de-loop in the air, in excitement. Whatever it may be waiting for them, they will succeed no matter what!


	3. Unexpected

Chapter 3: Unexpected

_**Ponyville Centre, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

The five ponies managed to find their way back to the center of the village. It was a hard thing to do, because just as the meteor shower stopped, a thunder-storm began. It was a miracle if somepony actually managed to see clearly.

"Why do I feel like, that the weather is working against us?" asked an annoyed Rainbow.

"Because, it might as well be. All these events seem out of place for me, unless it's normal here of course." said Albedo.

"I don't belong here, but I can say that this isn't even close for being normal." replied the Doctor.

"**T-that does n-not make me f-feel relaxed."**

"By the way, where did Jeff go? I mean your other self." asked Rainbow Dash.

"**I don't know a-actually. B-but I hope he's not mad at m-me..."**

"I guess he just needs to be alone for a while." replied Albedo with a warm smile.

The insane self of Jeff was experiencing guilt for the first time, since he snapped. He was worried for his other self, but his brain was long gone under insanity, to care about him truly. He regained _some_ human-like feelings, but it wasn't even half of a normal persons, his mind was gone... To Jeff the world ended at that moment in that house two years ago, with the death of Randy. Pinkie Pie was walking behind Jeff, next to the Doctor, looking a bit down. The Doctor noticed the action-packed pony's lack of jumping and laughing, and figured that there was something wrong.

"Something bothering you Pinkie?" asked the Doctor.

"I-I'm just worried about Jeff. I want to somehow cheer him up, and I can't think of a way, everything I think of would be a disaster, either to me or to him... I just don't know what to do Doctor, this is actually the first time I can't think of a party. This is a weird, weird feeling. Oh and, how could you tell?"

"Well not seeing you all over the place, and talking in the speed of a cheetah on ice, it seems odd, my friend. But do not worry, I'm sure you'll find a way to make him, or should I say both of them, happy. After all you're Pinkie Pie we're talking about." said the Doctor with a warm smile.

"Yeah, let's hope so."

"Hey guys, whatcha' doing back there? Keep up." said Rainbow.

The two ponies did not even realize that they slowed down during the conversation, they quickly returned to the end of the group, continuing their trek towards the village central. It was strangely quite long, to the little group's surprise.

"Is it only me, or is the center of Ponyville farther then before?" asked Pinkie Pie, in a curious tone.

"It does seem farther, weird isn't it?" said the Doctor with a grin.

"What are you smilin' about Doc?" asked Rainbow.

"That, if the center _is_ farther away, it means that we'll have a small adventure today, because this doesn't usually happen."

"Well, at least we finally made it back." said Albedo relaxed "Wait a minute, where are you guys?! Just a milisecond ago we were talking!"

"Where are you?!" asked back Rainbow.

"Just follow my voice, you're not that far."

The four stranded ponies managed to find their way back towards the grey coated pegasus. But the constant rain made it hard for them to see eachother clearly. They had to find where the others disappeared to, or what was up with the weather. So many things to do and so little time to fulfill them.

"If only I hadn't lost _it_..." said Albedo quietly letting out a sigh.

"What was that?" asked Rainbow.

"Oh nothing of significance."

"Is that so?" asked Rainbow with a raised eyebrow.

Albedo avoiding the question, turned towards the library. 'Maybe we can get inside, away from this annoying rain.' he said to himself. He turned towards the others, and pointed towards the library. "Guys, maybe we can get inside." Everyone nodded in response. They started making their way towards the library, when suddenly an eerie, high-pitched, masculine voice broke the sound of the rain.

_Come little children,_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment._

A chill ran down everyone's spine, especially **Jeff**'s. It was obvious that someone was around them, and yet that someone could not be located. Suddenly the doors of couple houses opened, and out-walked countless fillies and colts, all going towards the mysterious voice, as it continued to sing.

_Come little children,_

_The times come to play_

_Here in my Garden of Shadows._

The owner of the voice was getting closer to them, as the rain started to calm down. It was easier to see now, and it became clear that the singer could not be found anywhere, no matter how close his voice sounded.

_Follow sweet children,_

_I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows._

"Is it me or is this getting creepier by the second?" asked a shaken Rainbow Dash. Albedo shook his head in response. The others were shaken up by this, except for **Jeff** who seemed to know the voice, but out of the _six_ of them he was the only one.

_Weep not poor children,_

_for life is this way_

_Murdering beauty and passions..._

There was a small brake in the song, but it continued after a couple of seconds.

_Hush now dear children_

_it must be this way_

_To weary of life and deceptions._

"Let's follow it and see what happens." suggested Albedo.

"If it means, that we prevent others getting hurt, we have no other choice, do we now?" said the Doctor with a smirk. "Let us follow the voice of mystery!"

"Let's."

_**Everfree Forest, Outskirts of Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

_Rest now my children_

_for soon we'll away_

_Into the calm and the quiet..._

The five ponies made their way deeper into the forest, one of them spotting a group of foals going in a certain direction. They started following them, only to arrive in a deeper part of the forest, as a previously cloud-covered full moon appeared on the sky.

_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment._

"It mustn't be far of, it's getting louder and louder." implied Albedo, looking forward towards the group of foals. They weren't their usual selves, for something was controlling, if not their minds, than their movements. They couldn't turn, they couldn't look, they could only walk forward, without stopping. The group eventually stopped at an opening in the deep forest, as the final part of the song was sung.

_Come little children_

_The times come to play_

_Here in my Garden of Sha-a-adows._

As the sound of maniacal laughter broke the silence, the fillies stopped in the middle of the opening. A tall figure was standing near the group. His hair was black, his skin was white, had long arms with sharp claws, a striped shirt and overalls also in black and white, and his cone like nose, with a swirly pattern which was also in dull colors. For a second he looked like a clown, but Albedo quickly scratched that thought out of his head. The figure laughed again before saying:

"_Welcome ladies and gentlemen, it is I, your favourite monochrome clown, __Laughing Jack__! Welcome to the show! My, my we have quite the crowd today, don't we? This is going to be spectacular!" _

Jack, quickly grabbed one of the fillies by her neck, and made some creepy faces. It was obvious that the filly was probably scared out of her mind. "_Oh my, you're not enjoying the show? How could I make it up for you? Oh I got it! Would you like some candy?_" he quickly pulled out a lollipop from his pocket, and shoved it into the fillies mouth. As the filly, now getting control back over her body, started trying to escape, the clown with a haste movement snapped her neck. "_Oh, I guess you don't like candy..? What a shame... Oh but do not worry children, I have a lot more candy for all of you to enjoy!_" The other foals, getting out of the clown's transe, were shivering from fear, and the five ponies just looked on in horror. Although one of them, was about to snap.

"**I-it's him. B-but how?!"** **Jeff** chuckled quietly "**I, I killed him!" **his quiet chuckling turned into a maniacal laughter, Jack however still didn't hear him.

"What are you talking about?!" whispered Rainbow.

"**I k-know him, w-we once had a mansion full of other s-serial..." Jeff** chuckled again "**...k-killers, but when it burnt down, we got in a f-fight and I..." Jeff** sighed sadly, and right after that let out a chuckle "**I KILLED HIM!" **he now could not stop laughing, and started twitching. He than fell to the ground, shaking and twitching, only to be slapped by Albedo.

"You're going nuts again! Snap out of it!" he shouted as quietly as he could manage. **Jeff** looked up at him, without any guilt of what he just sad, and stood up. He shook his head and took out the knife from his right pocket. "I SAID SNAP OUT OF IT!" right as he finished his sentence he slapped **Jeff** in the face, making him drop the knife.

"This is bad, at this rate he is going to hear us!" whispered Rainbow "I want to live for a couple more years, thank you."

"_Oh don't think I did not hear you, dearie..._" the clown let out a small chuckle, as a grin appeared on his face. But when the group turned to his location he wasn't there at all, in fact he was behind them. The two mares jumped in shock, but the other three weren't even fazed by his sudden appearance. "_Oh, Jeffy! So nice to see you here... I must say your new look is quite... fascinating._" Jeff turned towards Jack, with a confused look.

"D-do I know you?"

"_Oh, Jeffy you're hurting my feelings. Did you forget me so suddenly?_" said Jack with sarcastic sadness.

"Look, I _never_ met you before." Jeff gulped "And I wish, I would never have."

"_Oh, is that so..?_" Jacks grin turned into a frown "_After what you've done to me you still treat me like thrash! Whatever happened, to the Jeff I knew?! The one who was my friend, not the one who tried to gut me?! I swore to finish you with my own hands on that day... AND I WILL FULFILL IT!_" snapped the enraged clown.

"I'm guessing that it is time to run." said the Doctor.

"That's one way to put it." responded Rainbow. "Run like hell!"

The five ponies broke into a run, as the clown vanished in a cloud of black smoke. They made it to the middle of the clearing only for Jack to appear before them. As they changed direction he appeared before them again. Albedo was getting fired up with rage and annoyance. He wanted to punch the monochrome clown in the face, but before he could even move his foreleg, the clown vanished.

"Who's tough now, you wimp?! You want to fight, and all you do is teleport around! Come out, show yourself, I'm getting tired of you!" snapped Albedo, breaking the silence.

"What are you doing?!" snapped a freaked out Rainbow.

"Look, I was only running, because I wanted to give him confidence. He is not worthy of being my opponent, so I just wanted to play. But this... This butthole just keeps on disappearing before I could touch him. So I'm just taking his attention."

"I don't usually call people crazy.., but you're crazy." said the Doctor with a snicker.

"I am, what I am." snickered Albedo "SO WHAT'S IT GONNA BE, you Clown-wannabe?! Will you fight or run away like a coward?"

"I don't like this one bit..." said a frightened Rainbow. Pinkie, not talking for the past hour, was shaken up a bit of what happened earlier, because she, with all her heart, loved foals. She did not know to start crying, to be sad, to be angry, or to even do anything at all.

"_Oh dear, you DON'T know who you're messing with!_" snapped Jack's voice from the distance "_You're gonna regret being born!_"

But just as Jack was about to hit Albedo, **Jeff** stepped in front of him, with an evil grin, making his face smile wider, with the knife at-the-ready. He stabbed Jack's arm, before he vanished once again.

"**W-what's with this attitude..? Ja-Jack's not l-like this.." Jeff** laughed maniacally "**He is no talk, full action. Hiding in the shadows, striking when y-you d-don't..."** **Jeff** chuckled once more, "**...expect it. What h-happened to you?! ANSWER ME! You are not Jack, the Jack I know is l-long gone, **but not likeme**, he's gone from t-the world of t-the living! Y-you are not worthy of the n-name... the n-na-" Jeff** broke into an unstoppable laughter, and could not stop, he just kept on laughing.

Jack stopped for a minute, shocked by **Jeff** but then attacked again, now with even more rage than before. He formed his claw like hands into a drill like shape, and with a great speed dashed towards Albedo and Je**ff. Je**ff was switching between personalities, because they could not decide, who should talk some sense into the enraged monster-clown. It seemed impossible to even talk to him, he was snapping more and more each second, one would say he was getting crazier then **Jeff**. Though his first attacks proved to be fruitless, he did not want to give up. Eventually he was able to scratch Albedo's foreleg pretty deeply, only for it to heal after a couple of seconds.

"Is that the best you can do?" Albedo asked seriously. Jack growled at the question and tried to attack again, but Albedo grabbed his arm, and turned it back towards him, making Jack cut his own neck, it wasn't a deadly cut, but Jack was pretty badly injured. "Well then, let me show you what I'm capable of!" Albedo pulled his right foreleg back, preparing a punch, but just as it was about to hit, Jack disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "OH COME ON! Can't I at least punch you?! I promise you'll only be half dead!"

"Just a question on a completely unrelated topic," started Rainbow "Why are you so full of yourself?!"

"Am I know, Miss "I Won Almost Every Race In Equestria"?" said Albedo sarcastically, "Or am I wrong Rainbow Dash?"

"Well he seems to know you pretty well Ms. Dash." chuckled the Doctor.

"Sh-shut up!" snapped Rainbow, blushing heavily.

"I guess he's off then." implied Albedo, "What a waste of existence that imbecile fool."

"Yeah, he might be..." replied Jeff "**But h-he wasn't a-always like t-this..."**

"If you say so." shrugged Albedo. "So should we be off then? Towards the village I mean? Fillies and colts please, if you'd be so kind to follow the two nice mares back to Ponyville." gestured Albedo with a smile.

A little bit further from the two mares and Albedo, the Doctor went over to Jeff. Trying to bring a little happines into his day, he started a conversation, "He's got quite the character, doesn't he?" Jeff nodded in response.

"Yeah he sure does. I can thank him for everything. He may act like a complete goofball at times but I can assure you he is a tough one to reckon with when it comes to being serious. I experienced him when he's mad, and trust me you don't want to get on his bad side." Jeff shivered a bit, and continued "He can make friends pretty easy, but he can not make enemies."

"Why exactly, is that?" asked a curious Doctor.

"There wasn't a time he called someone his enemy, who actually _was_ an enemy for a day after Albedo declared that person his enemy. If he says you are an enemy your fate has been sealed. But if he says that you're a friend, you can count on him at anytime."

"He does have the character! I knew it. Oh the first time I'm actually excited to meet a person in a while."

"Well that was back then..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see, he had his weapon, this red three bladed scythe. But sometime before we even met he lost it and it has been gone ever since. He has only a quarter of his power as he told me. Some of it being what he showed when we arrived here." Jeff sighed "As I heared, he really depends on that weapon, otherwise... I don't even know what could happen. I truly hope, that he is not going to die or something of the sort, it worries me. After all he's the one who saved me from suffering, it's my choosing to help him out too when he needs it."

"I see, so you must care deeply for your friend huh? I know that friendship is the strongest force of them all, that helps people not become monsters, psychopaths, or even worse. If you are alone in this world, I mean Earth of course, who knows what you can become, but having even one friend who cares for you and supports you is the best experience ever. And do not worry my dear friend, I am certain that your friend here isn't going to have any problems." the Doctor finished with a smile.

"I sure hope so Doctor. And what about your friends Doctor? We still don't know where they are."

"Oi, you are right! We still haven't figured that out. They're probably waiting for me, and I'm just sitting here, being amazed. I can not afford that! We have to find them, no matter what crazy clown stands in our way."

"Well than, let's catch up to the others!"

_**Home of Twilight Sparkle, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

"Albedo, can you come here for a moment?" asked Rainbow quietly.

"What's up?"

"I saw you being all hyperactive and happy, almost like the male version of Pinkie Pie. But back than in the forest, you were being all serious, like you're in a war or something. It's like the Doctor's behaviour when he first arrived here. So that's why, I've been meaning to ask you... How old are you exactly?"

"Weird question don't you think? But I will respond do not worry, my current age is 917 which, technically speaking, makes me older than the Doctor and younger than you, because that counted in earthling/pony age would be 17." grinned Albedo. "But in all reality I'm older than any of you, and am still a teenager."

The Doctor and Jeff, who were outside of the library, just walked inside to the end of Albedo's response. The Doctor was interested, and even Jeff was surprised, by not only the sudden question, but the answer too.

"Did I hear that right?" asked the Doctor.

"Yup! I am and am not older then ya!" smirked the grey coated stallion, "Weird ain't it?"

"Well that's the first time hearing something like this, and trust me I lived long enough."

"Well then Rainbow Dash! Continue please." suggested Albedo.

"Well, one other thing I questioned before, was what are you? But then I kind of figured it out I think."

"Let's see if you're right."

"With all that transformation, and the use of magic without a horn, the ability of flight, that on my list adds up to one thing. What I've been able to put together is that you're a Changeling aren't you? And if I'm right, why did you even try to defend us?"

"First of all, I'm no Changeling. Second of all, from what I learned, not all Changelings are bad. And third of all I'm not exactly a pony either."

"We'r**e** **not**?!" asked Jeff and **Jeff** in shock.

"Well you see, from what I figured out, once the Doctor got here from that alternative Earth, he did not change into an equine form by dimension rules, he regenerated, which means if we are humans, for the most part, we should be humans here too. Now I realize I should've probably realized this sooner, with Donna, but you know me, I'm not really paying attention to things. So now your question probably is, why are we in equine form? Well my answer to that my friend is a question. Do you remember the UHD I once showed you?"

"The Ultra High Definition?" aked a confused Jeff.

"No the other one, you dummy! The Universal Hiding Device, which as I showed you with the unfinished version back in our universe, is capable of making an Ultra realistic disguise of the worlds species, now to avoid confusion if we would've ended up in Gryphon territory, we'd probably look like gryphons. It mimics everything, terminology, customs, abilities and the sort. It seems like, that it was in my pocket when we entered Equestria, so that's how we are... How we are."

"So we are humans? And... you just figured that out?!"

"Well I kind of realized that before even meeting with Jack, but I just like to be a pony..." Albedo scratched his temple, and gave an awkward smile. "By the way, it is this little device here, my own invention."

Albedo moved a small pencil sized device out of his jacket's pocket, with a small red button on the side. The Doctor examined it from where he was standing, and it looked almost like his Sonic Screwdriver, yet still different in many ways.

"So you're a scientist?" asked an overly-excited Pinkie.

"Well, I was, but I am still smarter then one sorta say."

"So how does it work?" asked Rainbow.

"Not now, first let's eat something I am starving."

"Really?! Now?" asked Rainbow dumbfounded.

"What? I haven't eaten in like a week. I'm really craving for some chili fries right about now."

"Okay, I gotta give it to you that I'm hungry, but promise that right after you're showing us what that thingy does!"

"Well, I'm afraid they don't make your type of chili fries here in Equestria." responded the Doctor.

"No problem." Albedo than clapped his forehooves together and a bag of chili-cheese fries appeared in his left foreleg. "Now we have some, so let's get to it." he clapped his hooves again, and the bag became quintuple the size it was before. "Now we can all have some. Bon appetite!"

"You really are a team person huh?" asked Rainbow with a smile.

"What can I say, I can't just watch you all starving." replied Albedo with a wide smile.

"And for that thank you. I just realized that I have not eaten in almost more then three weeks. I AM starving." finished the Doctor as he literally dived face-first into his portion of the fries.

Aster everyone finished their portion, Rainbow was staring daggers at Albedo. Albedo faked a scared impression, and picked up the UHD, from the desk. Pressing the button on it, strange sounds began to emanate from it, surrounding Jeff and Albedo. Their figure was suddenly enveloped in a bright white light. As their figure stood up on their hind legs, the clear image of the forelegs have begun to grow fingers, and become elongated, their snout and Albedo's wings disappeared, and as the bright light faded away, two humans stood in the place of the two stallions.

"I never once thought, that this sentence would leave my mouth, but... It's good to be a human again. I'm not used to being on four legs." said Albedo stretching his limbs.

"I have to agree with you on that one." replied Jeff "Finally I have pants again."

"You two are quite the odd pair, even in human form." chuckled the Doctor. "Oh, by the way what did you mean by that sentence related to being a human again? I can feel it wasn't an experience you're proud of."

"Oh yes, that is one long story. But I will tell you in the morning, because I'm tired. One thing you need to know is that I'm no human, I'm a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime, the ex-assistant of the smartest being in the galaxy, whom I'm proud to say that I have overcome, but thanks to a little "mishap" two years ago, I ended up stuck on Earth. The full story of what happened under the two years is a long one, and I'm quite sure we'll have time for it in the morning, don't you agree? But until then..."

Albedo pressed the button on the UHD again, and turned the two back into ponies, granting Jeff's wish and giving himself and Jeff their pants back. "So where should we sleep?" asked Jeff.

"I have an idea!" replied Albedo, almost instantly. "I'll make us beds in the basement, what do you think? Oh and do not worry I'm sure this is nothing like those filthy earthian basements. And I think that the TARDIS wouldn't mind either, don't you agree Doctor?"

"Well unless you snore, I don't think that she'll have any problems." responded the Doctor with a chuckle.

"Well than, nighty-night everypony!" finished Albedo as he clapped his forehooves together, turning the lights off.

*Author's note: When Jeff is speaking: **Bold** letters mean, that the insane personality is talking; if it is written in normal, than the sane Jeff is speaking; and if it is in both it means they're both talking.*


End file.
